


Finally Alone

by high_fire_builder



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Depression, Emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_fire_builder/pseuds/high_fire_builder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Lucy feels like when she's by herself. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under one of my other usernames FairyValkyrieWriter though the username may change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Alone

Disclaimer I don’t own any of the fairy tail characters

 

I can’t take it anymore the pain is just too unbearable it’s the last time I’ll let him get away with it i can’t stand it. He’s always cheating on me with other girls sometimes even guys I never knew that anyone could cause this much emotional pain. I always thought that people were supposed to be nice to others and that everything needed to be perfect in a relationship. I guess that thinking that must have been the reason he couldn’t stand being near me anymore. He probably couldn’t take the pressure of me not being able to stand anything that isn’t perfect. In the end it’s always my fault that everyone dumps. I finally understand how everyone feels when they don’t have anyone left. My parent couldn’t stand the sight of me and that must be why they died they must’ve gotten someone to kill them so they wouldn’t have to see me anymore. I finally understand what it’s like at least now that I understand I can leave without feeling like I never accomplished anything. I hope that at least someone remembers my name Lucy Heartfilia the person who tried to write a book but was always turned down. The person who kept on going until she couldn’t I hope that when people think of Lucy Heartfilia they’ll think of the person who never gave up on getting published the person that kept on going. Well at least I kept on going until I absolutely couldn’t. I kept on going until everything got too bad until I finally couldn’t take it anymore. Until the moment that I found that no one wanted that Erza and Natsu and Gray couldn’t stand seeing. That my spirits didn’t like me that they wanted to become Yukino’s spirits. I finally lost everyone I had and couldn’t deal with it anymore.


End file.
